In Light Of Ra
by SirGeckoXX
Summary: what happens when two kids meet and and have a unstable relationship? what happens with the insane Mayuri kurotsuchi do with the one with him? but what will happen to unohana retsu in this as well? But the four of them be able to find a common ground with the two? read and find out in this amazing adventurer.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolog**

_Kenshi_

It was a peaceful night in a small Egyptian village. Nothing was particularly out the ordinary, save for me, just a small boy in a black trench coat and a mask to keep out the sand, standing on a house. As I gazed out at the scene before me, I sighed and gazed towards the moon.

"I don't know why," I said, "but every time I come here, I feel a certain peace."

I closed my eyes and let out another sigh, this time one of more relaxation than boredom. "It's a real shame that this place has a hollow problem" I said," then it's my responsibility to remedy that problem."

Though I appeared to be only nine, my mind was a different story. Many people in the Soul Society told me what an amazing child I was for entering and completing the soul reaper academy in less than 2 years. Strangely, I did not feel like a child, but like and adult.

Suddenly, a strange pressure weighed down heavily on my shoulders.

"This Spiritual pressure," I said, gritting my teeth, "it's insane. Whatever this is, it needs to be killed immediately, before someone gets hurt."

I drew the sword I carried on my left hip and sped off in pursuit of the tremendous force.

_Chameleon_

_The sand at night is so cold_, I think to myself as I gaze out into the wilderness. Suddenly, out of nowhere a weight of energy pushes itself on my tiny little body.

I Turned around to see a small child playing in the sand, "Feeling a little creeped out by the kid."

Tension rising in the pit of my stomach, I reach for my sword that hangs in my belt in front of me and draw it.

With what could only be described as a lunge from Hell, a beast wielding massive power and lighting fast speed smashed into me, and I found myself pinned to the ground.

As the beast smiles he growls, "This is the easiest snack I have ever had in years."

As I close my eyes I start thinking about what I need to do before I went home. _I needed to go get fish for dinner__,__ and now I can't enjoy my last meal. _I think as I frown.

_Kenshi_

There it was! Crap, it has a soul pinned to the ground! I go into a flash step to gain some ground. As I got closer, I realized something. I knew who that hollow was. The Grand Fisher. Dammit. Of all of the Hollows that had to appear, it had to be him. I used his being distracted by the girl to my advantage. I flash stepped above his arm, and brought down my blade. I was rewarded with the sound of metal cutting through flesh.

"RAWWWWW! That was my arm you twerp!" The Grand Fisher stood there clutching the stump that was his arm. This was it, the time to use the smart-alek comment I had been waiting to say.

"Hey, Grand Fisher. Don't you know that in Egypt, fishing rules are catch and release?"

_Chameleon_

"Hey I remember you; you're the twerp that cut my tail." The Grand Fisher growls.

"Wait, what? You had a tail?" I asked.

"He had many things before we fought." said the strange the hooded boy.

Feeling dizzy and completely confused, I started to slowly slip to unconsciousness.

As I did, I heard a voice say, "Hold on Milady!"

Kenshi: thanks for reading. In between chapters, we will be doing some Q&A and some other little skits to add some humor to the story.

Chameleon: We will try to update daily, except on weekends.

Kenshi: I think we just broke the fourth wall.

Chameleon: screw the fourth wall. This is for fun, not a letter grade.

Kenshi: Well then, they might as well know that next time is the start of the Crisis in Giza arc.

Chameleon: wait, who is "they"?

Kenshi: ...the readers... we're in a story...

Chameleon: ...O.o oh ya.

Kenshi: review, and tell us what you think, even give us some ideas.


	2. unsual girl

Chameleon

Waking up in a calm room, a hooded figure sits in a chair.

The door slides open, and a figure of a women with a with Raven black hair tied in a braid, with a white haori.

She was moving about the room checking me over.

The women spoke with a soft, caring voice to the figure in the corner. "Kenshi go report to your captain."

"Yes Captain Unohana!" he said in a clam, protective voice.

As the figure known as Kenshi leaves, the women in white asked me something.

"Young Lady what is your name?"

"I'm Chameleon, and from Egypt, age nine.

"Well it's very nice to meet you. You seem to have suffered a broken finger on the right hand, and your left wrist is shattered, but fixable."

"That sounds painful", I say smiling.

"I noticed you have a Zanpakto." She said in a motherly tone.

"Zanpakto? Ahh, you mean Kengo Jizo."

"Yes, if that its name." the concern voice was notable.

The quietness was invaded by me holding my head.

_"__Bu-__"__"__I said enough Soi-Fon!" came the booming voice__._

_ "__Caption Aizen what do you think?__"_

"_We should__-"__"__Sir, I think we should see if she is like me!" Kenshi speaks with cold steel in his voice. _

_'__I should be able to control such a young child with hidden power__'__, Aizen thinks to himself._

_"__Kenshi__,__ Hold your tongue!"_

"_Yes sir." Kenshi says__._

"You people, stop talking and if you want to ask come in."

_Kenshi_

"_What a clever girl." _I think to myself.

Under my mask, I smirked when I got a look at the expressions on the other captains' faces. As we were entering the room, I spotted Isane walking by. "Isane, good timing. I need you to pass a message from me to the head captain. Tell him it's urgent that he come investigate this matter."

"Oh, uh, ok. How urgent is it?" She asked.

"Tell him that it is similar to my situation. Now hurry "I said.

"Ok, I'll be right on it." She said, and ran off.

As we entered the room, I noticed the intense look of distain on the face of Captain Soi-Fon. Foolish girl. So distrusting of every one. Hard to believe that she was once Captain Shihoin right hand.

"Now that we are all here," declared Captain** Komamura** "I think that we can start. I shall ask the first question. How did you get your Zanpakto?

"Well...I grabbed from a snake pit I fell into." She said with a drowsy voice. It was obvious to me that the drugs given to her for her injuries were affecting her.

"Tell me!" shouted Soi-fon "What do you want with the Soul Society?"

I could tell by the dumbfounded look on the girl's face that she had no idea what she was talking about. Big shocker.

"That, young lady, is something that I can tell you!" said a, compared to the others at least, Unusual voice.

Chameleon: Alright people can anyone tell who the voice is?

Kenshi: Pick me, pick me!

Everyone: shhhhhhhhhh! Kenshi!

Kenshi: I said pick me!

Chameleon: Alright, who do you think it is?

Kenshi: It's Gin!

Everyone: *facepalms*

Chameleon: ….Who the Hell is Gin?

Gin: Hey! That stings!

Chameleon: I know! Anyone want a turn? No? Alright, I will put my guess in then.

Everyone: *leans in*

Chameleon: It's Kurotsuchi the Epic man.

Everyone:*deadpans* (except Mayuri)

Kenshi: Oh he's not epic.

Chameleon: Kenshi! He is he's so, dare I say it, handsome! 3

Kenshi: -_- You're Drugs aren't gone yet, are they.

Chameleon: nope! =)

Gin and Aizen: We're leaving.

Mayuri: Glad to see someone here has taste!

Chameleon: Yes, and things will get very….interesting between us.

Everyone: O.o

Biakuya: How disgraceful.

Ukitake: Well…isn't that…cute.

Kyoraku: …..I need a drink.

Yamamoto: …..

Soi-Fon: *grimaces*

Kenpachi and Yachiru: *rolling on the ground laughing*

Unohana:*smiles*

Tosen: *follows Aizen and Gin*

Komamura: Humph…Young love.

Mayuri: How…..Intriguing.

Chameleon: I know it is. *Evil smirk*

Kenshi: Ok! We're done here. Don't forget to review.


	3. voice

**Unsual Voice**

_Chameleon_

"The Soul Society is a place where souls from the world of the living go after a ritual called the konso is performed."

The voice came from a strange man in the doorway. "I feel very loopy." I say out loud.

"It seems the drugs are having a strange effect on the young girl. Did you hear what I said about the Soul Society?" the unusual voice asks.

"Y-yes I did, the drugs I want out of my body, they make me even weirder.  
_This girl has yet to ask my name or- _Your name very good looking painted sir?

"Kurotsuchi. And painted" man?

"Yeah your first name talking Prince of Clowns, has anyone seen Kengo Jizo?"

It's Mayuri and who is this this Kengo Jizo?  
"My sword can't miss him." I said like I'm drunk.

As a Cobra slithers by Kurotsuchi leg, heading under the bed.

Kurotsuchi picks up the red tail very "interesting;" he said bringing Kengo closer and starts inspecting. "if I were you I would put him down." I said

"Now Kurotsuchi sir whatever please unhand him he does not like his tail touched."

"Why?" he said

Kengo turns around and slithers up to his neck, everybody in the room freeze until.

"Kengo Stop, I'm In no state to help him if you bite him." I said laying back down

Dropping the snake on the bed it slithers up and goes around my neck in a defense stance.

"Thanking you for not killing me on site, you would not believe how many people tried to kill me on my way here." comes the surprisingly polite and hissy voice.

"It talks? Very unusual for a zann-"His name is Kengo you all should remember that"

As I was saying It's unusual for a sword to speak and stay manifested in this form. Came a cold voice of Kurotsuchi.

As I feel slightly feel the tension rising in captain Unohana and Kenshi.

_Kenshi_

"Wait, wait, wait. THAT'S your Zanpakto?" I shouted.

Apparently, I said something I shouldn't have said, because Chameleon gave me a look that would make Jack the Ripper wet himself. I looked behind me to see everyone in the room had backed up a step.

"For... the last time...'' she growled, standing up and approaching me slowly," HIS NAME IS KENGO JIZO!"

"I.I...I'll take that as a yes..." I think I really did wet myself. With a cough, I said "please excuse me" and started to leave.

As I opened the door, I heard the voice of my captain call after me. "Hold the door, Kenshi"

Captain Komamura rushed up to the door behind me. "I must leave as well." he said, and closed the door.

My captain turned towards me. "Walk with me" As we left the building, Captain Komamura asked, "what's that smell?"

I nodded and replied "that is the smell of fear, Sajin.''

_Isane_

I don't normally do this, it's not really my job. I'm not even sure that the Head Captain will want to hear it, considering that it came from someone who was not only ranked below me, but also from a different squad. Nevertheless, Kenshi was a good friend of mine, and if that message is important, then I'll deliver it to whoever needs it.

I ran into Captain Yamamoto's chamber and stopped to catch my breath.

"H-H-H-Head Captain!" I stutter. This is probably the first time I have ever spoken to him. "I have an urgent message to give you!''

The old man looked up from his desk.

"What is so important that you must come barging in hear and shouting? Who is this message from?" he grumbled.

I froze. Now what? The Head Captain is angry at me. Well it's too late to go back on it. I gulped.

"The message is from 7th Squad, 3rd seat Kenshi Sato, Sir. He said it was urgent."

That's it. I'm dead where I stand. I closed my eyes and expected the worst. After a few moments of silence, I open my eyes. The Head Captain appeared to be lost in thought. After about a minute, he spoke.

"Very well, Lieutenant. What is your message?" he asked calmly. What? That's surprising. "Uh, he said that you should come investigate the situation immediately. He said that the situation was just like him.

He sat in thought for a moment, and then spoke again.

"Tell all of the other Captains to meet me at the Squad 11 barracks.''

"Yes, Head Captain" I said, and started to leave.

"Wait, Lieutenant. I have one more message."

**Chameleon: I TOLD YOU! *glomps Mayuri***

**Mayuri: GET HER OFF OF ME!**

**Everyone: NO!**

**Kenshi: It's no use. **

**Isane: Why?**

**Kenshi: You have no idea just how much she wanted to do that.**

**Chameleon: I'll never let you escape…Never….**

**Unohana: well you must like something to get you off of him?**

**Chameleon: Maybe? Hey your hat it's mine!**

**Everyone: we are leaving.**

**Mayuri: my hat? It cold in here my Hat Give it Back!**

**Chameleon: NEVER!**

**Kenshi: You have blue hair! **

**Mayuri: Don't say a word about this or I will kill you.**

**Kenshi: O.o…Whatever you say sir.**

**Chameleon: your hair it's fluffy, and I get to keep you!*Hahaha***

**Mayuri: Nemu!**

**Nemu: Yes master Mayuri?  
Mayuri: Get her off of me now!**

**Nemu: I can't get here off sir. She won't move.**

**Mayuri: Stop pulling, me back. Wait are you biting me? So that is the slight Pinch I felt.**

**Chameleon: You are not going anywhere without me. *nawwwwwwwwwwww***

**Mayuri: why me?**

**Kenshi: Because she has a problem with letting go of her obsessions…literally.**

**Mayuri: How very strange an obsession with me? Tell my stalker why is it me?**

**Chameleon: Because your awesome and Epic let's see what is there left to say ahh you're a scientist and A person who never leaves their room I love you 3**

**Mayuri: Well I have work to do so-**

**Chameleon: zzzzzzz zzzzzzz twich.**

**Mayuri: is she asleep? On me really. Nemu now she's asleep the grip it must have loosened.**

**Kenshi: Nope when she says not letting go she means not letting go for good.**

**Mayuri: OWWW. Her teeth are in my shoulder still. I will need stiches for that…**

**Chameleon: I win…*Talking in sleep.***

**Kenshi: *announcer voice* Will Mayuri ever get Chameleon off of his shoulder? What was the message Captain Yamamoto had for Isane? Tune in next time to find out.**


	4. the message

Chameleon

"I don't think you should be fight your wrist and finger". A concerning voice of Unohana states.

"I'm fine really I can fight." I said loopy as I keep my balance.

"Well if you are sure the rest of us will escort you to the 11th squad training field." Unohana says as a black butterfly leaves.

"Okay I'm ready, Kengo you ready?" asking him.

"Yes milady but I shall not hold back" he said with a sparkle in his eyes.

As we leave Unohana is leading with Soi-fon, Mayuri behind me studying me.

Kenshi

I and my Captain stood in front of the 7th Squad's barracks, a magnificent sight to any new coming soul reapers, and welcoming with its large spacious gates.

As entered, I spotted a Hell butterfly out of the corner of my eye heading towards us. "Captain." I said.

"Yes?" "There is a Hell Butterfly heading this way, sir." I hold out my hand, and the black and red insect lands on my finger.

_All Captains are to report to the Squad 11 Training grounds immediately to observe the combat abilities of one Chameleon Gold. Also, a private message for 7th Squad, 3rd Seat Kenshi Sato. You are to report to the Squad 11 training grounds in order to test the combat abilities of one Chameleon Gold._

What? Why did they choose me to fight?

And isn't that girl still in bed? It's far too soon for her to be active, much less moving. I don't want to fight a cripple.

"Uhm...The report says for all Captains to report to the Squad 11 training grounds to evaluate the abilities of Chameleon Gold. That's the girl from earlier today, right Captain?" I asked.

"Yes, I believe that it was...she recovered rather quickly. But who will she fight?"

"That sir would be me."

**Chameleon: Alright watch you doing know?**

**Mayuri: Trying to remove your teeth so I can work.**

**Chameleon: well you could have asked me so you can work. I would have done that much.**

**Mayuri: But you won't get off of my back will you?**

**Chameleon: Nope... Well... not right now... later though.**

**Mayuri: Akon come here!**

**Akon: yes captain?**

**Mayuri: I need you to go get thread and a needle now.**

**Akon: Yes sir... May I ask why you have a girl on your back?**

**Chameleon: Did you just call me girl? You are a twit I have a name.**

**Akon: I'm sorry sir.**

**Chameleon: That alright I was messing with you, but your first mess up is your only one.**

**Mayuri: Did you just mess with one of my people? You can be very nasty for a nine year old.**

**Akon: Sir your needle and thread... If I may ask why do you need this stuff? *face falls when he sees his captains shoulder with teeth makes and blood flowing out.* never mind sir I'm leaving.**

**Mayuri: You're nasty for not letting go... I need stiches really!**

**Chameleon: I'm sorry I did not mean to hurt you.* puppy dog eyes***

**Mayuri: it's fine just not so hard...**

**Akon: captain you have a message from Kenshi.**

**Kenshi:**_** Captain Kurotsuchi I have GREAT NEWS... YOU GET TO KEEP HER. HAHAHA*it's a video message***_

**Mayuri: Curse that boy!* throwing tools at the screen.***

**Chameleon: I guess I will be sleeping with you now!**

**Everyone in the lab: *stares***

**Mayuri:* FACE GOES RED UNDER HIS PAINT...* everyone leave now I must have a talk with this one... NOW!**

**Chameleon: Hmm did I say something wrong? I have no idea why you are anger. You should drink some tea to relax. Too much stress will cause a heart attack...**

**Mayuri: SHUT-UP. **

**Akon: We are done.*backing away from the entire squad and barracks.* **


	5. the fight

When we arrived at the field, Most of the Captains looked at me with an uneasy look. But the thoughts of two captains are very interesting to me. As we wait for someone to arrive at the field, I start getting dizzy but this time the pain, is so great that I hold my head and start to fall backwards. To my surprise, the man who wanted to cut me open and study me catches me, and in the sweet, soft voice, he whispers in my ear... "Are you alright? Or do you need more medical help?" Mayuri asks.* Dreamy*

"No I'm fine. The drugs are having a strange effect on me." I say with shock...

As I look in his eyes I notice a tiny hint of concern, but, if I ask him, he will go back to being, well, I guess, mean and cold, everybody fearing him...

"What do you mean the drugs are having a strange effect on you?" he said with a smile...

"Most drugs I take, or that are given to me, make me act strange. I feel different, like I'm going to be stabbed, or I'm being pinned down." I said looking to the floor.

"I see, don't worry I can always help." He said like it pained him...

"Captain Kurotsuchi, may I ask you something?" I said as he stands me back up.

"Yes you may." he said interested.

"What happens when some likes you, but you do not realize it, and that girl will do anything to be with him?' I said with trust in my voice.

"Well, I guess she might have to tell that man, because he might be too busy with the work he is doing. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why people are afraid of showing their feelings toward other people."

"May I ask you a couple things?" He asked with the intention to find something out...

"Sure!" I said happy.

"What is your full name? Why have you not run away from me? What do you think of me?"

"Kurotsuchi-san, my name is Chameleon Gold. You are not scary to me. Different yes, but I like the air around you. It's very cold and warm. I like you, you seem to have a different personality, I would like to be your friend.

"Thank you for being honest." he said with a creepy smile.*note here yes I love Mayuri but I want him to open a little up*

Walking towards Chameleon, I notice that she is talking to captain Kurotsuchi, and she has no fear in her eyes from a little talk. She is insane! Everybody runs from him.

"Good afternoon, Captain Kurotsuchi." I said with a bow. A look of cold death came from him. As I bowed, Chameleon was wondering why I bowed.

"It's is polite to bow to Captains when greeting them, no matter what." Kurotsuchi said looking at Chameleon.

"I see! Weird customs you guys have." she gave a small look have amusement.

"Well I'm here to spar with you to see the abilities of your zan- I mean Kengo Jizo, and your ability to handle him." I said with concern.

Yamamoto

"Well since everyone is here now I guess we shall begin this little match. Will the two people step out and introduce you to us."

"I'm Kenshi Sato." he said with a bow.

"I'm Chameleon Gold". She said not caring.

"Kenshi is going to fight you so we can see your ability with you Zanpakto." I say.

Everybody steps back...

"OK FOR THE LAST TIME SO EVERYBODY KNOWS, HIS NAME IS KENGO JIZO, NOT ZANPOKTO!" She said, pissed-off.

"Excuse me, young lady. I'm Head Captain, so you must learn some respect."

"Well in that case, you should earn my respect, not demand it. I wouldn't care if you were a God! You don't demand something like that." she said looking him in the eyes.

"You have some mouth there, I guess you're right." I said in defeat.

"Are you sure that you can fight?'' I said, not bothering to disguise the worry in my voice, "I mean, you just got out of the hospital."

"Don't worry about me, I'm always up for a fight." she said with a smirk on her face. "So do me a favor and don't hold back."

I smile. "Ok, if you insist" I draw the sword on my left hip. "Allow me to introduce you to my Zanpakto." I raise the blade into the air and say silently declare,

"**Strike from the heavens", "Ikazuchiryu"**

" As I say this, I slide my hand down the length of my blade. In a burst of electricity, my sword instantly transforms into a large, 6 foot blade. It takes the form of a large, double-edged saw blade with massive teeth.

"Alright," I said, "Hope you don't mind losing."

"We will see who is losing, do your best Kenshi. I shall introduce mine.

Slither Out, Kengo Jizo!"

I said with a huge smile that scared the hell out of Kenshi.

Kengo grows into a huge scythe with the blade looking like a snake-like razor edge and the eye of ra. "Ready?" we both ask.

As Kenshi runs toward me, he moves to block, but I simply move out of the way and snap my scythe to the bottom left, cutting him on his leg.

"How did you catch me?" He asked.

"Simple really. The movement, like most first moves, is to block, but I dodged and attacked you, therefore, I predicted your next 70 moves, and if you can prove me wrong in the next 3, you will have won the battle, other than that, I win no matter what." I said with a smile.

"Three moves right? Then let me ask you something. What is the ability of my blade.

"Your blade splits apart! NOW MOVE OR I WILL!"

"1"

"2"

"3"

And out of now where, I move so fast that he barley dodged, suffering only a deep cut on the face.

"You're fast for your age, and no practice?" He commented.

"Now I think that it's time to show you what I can do." He says. "Let's go.

With that I swing my blade and it splits apart and flies at her. She dodges and runs up to me. I then thrust my blade hilt into her stomach and say, "sorry about this. Surge, Ikazuchiryu!"

"What? Your skin."

"up here! I shed my skin"

"Let my fangs sink in to blood."

Know I am holding two scythes .

Kenshi flash-stepped behind me and slashed right through my tendon on my foot, and I start laughing. Blood sprays on his arms, and

Wait! Now

"Ahh what the hell did you do? My skin It's burning!"

The captains are watching amazement. Kurotsuchi and Unohana are interested in my ability.

"I did nothing. you made the two moves now prove me wrong," I said with an evil smile.

Turning around, I see on his blade the eyes of Ra.

"The eyes! Where did you get them?

"EYES!" He asks.

"On your sword. Only certain blood types get them."

"AHHHH. I will not lose". He yells.

As whole bunch of energy hits me, I notice that one of his eyes has disappeared. He starts swinging and lands more deadly hits on my sword. One of the eyes of Ra engravings vanishes, and I feel like I'm slipping into a state of not being in control of my body.

"Your mind is unable to understand the power that the eyes hold I shall take over milady..." "BANNN!"

"Kengo stoopp-

"Unohana, Kyoraku, and Ukitake go help Kenshi." Yamamoto yells.

"Yes sir." They say, flash-stepping to handle Kenshi.

SSSHIIIITTT. Soi-fon yells, coming out with a burnt arm and bottom of her right eye. As she is glowing a red color from me touching her, as my poison does its job of killing her slowly and fast and painfully, she starts throwing up blood.

It burns, and my body is moving on its own as a giant snake starts to form. Then out of nowhere, I was being pinned down by…

CAPTAIN KUROTSUCHI!

His skin is being burned and my hands that infect people with poison where I touch them, only burns his skin to a point that a little bit of blood starts bleeding out.

He pulls out a syringe from his sleeve and injects me with something to stop my spiritual energy, but my body is in a state where some of my tissue and muscles start breaking down.

As he keeps me pinned down, he notices I'm starting to come to.

"I see! You're back with use... Do you know what happened?" Mayuri asks.

"Umm I heard Kengo say that my mind is unable to understand the power of the eyes. I felt someone try to pin me down but the poison that spreads throughout my body got them and you showed up."

"Wait, why aren't you affected. I touched you in many place on your arms and chest? And all you do is bleed and get burned!

"My body, I guess, is not affected. I will have to look into this. I need to take you to my lab and work on you. The Achilles tendon in your right foot needs to fixed, the muscles in both your arms need to be as well. I think you get the point." He said.

"As long as I don't become an experiment, and I get to keep all my insides and outsides. Can you keep your word for that." As I said passing out.

"Well captain Kurotsuchi how is she?" Asked Unohana

"I will need to get to my lab and do surgery fast so her body does not suffer." He said slyly.

"Why are you doing it?" demanded kenpachi.

"My squad is closer and I can get the antidote from her for captain Soi-fon."

"I could -" Unohana was cut off,

"The poison is in her blood stream as a defense system, which means she has the antidote." He said with a smile.

As he leans in and whispers in my ear... You are a very interesting girl, Chameleon." * note that he remembered my name, he does not usually do that*

Here, captain Soi-fon. That should stop the fast pace of the poison in your body until I get the real one." as he tosses the bottle to her.

He picks me up and flash steps to his lab...

**Ok so there is no post chapter this time but next time we will do asking and maybe do special guest.**

**Ok so what will happen to Kenshi remember he got hit with my blood? **


	6. new life

**I Woke up in a room hooked up to machines and the cold air hitting me. Let's see there is an oxygen machine, I'm hooked to an IV drop. Plus****,**** to top it all off****,**** I have a pounding headache. OH I love being me****.**** Stupid boy. Using one of his eyes of Ra. Then again****,**** I never learned how to use it****,**** and KENGO! He is busted. One of my eyes vanished****,**** too. But how?**

"**I see you****'****re awake****.**** I shall go get master Mayuri.****"**** A lady said.**

**She looked like she had no emotion, or will. Pretty hair, though. In a nice braid.**

"**I was told you woke up.****"**** Kurotsuchi said taking the needle out.**

**I nod.**

**He removes the mask that was giving me air.**

"**Do you want to move****,**** or get up?****" He**** asked**

"**No. I am good lying down." I smiled**

"**Well you're fixed up, took a while for me****,**** but your good." he said proud.**

"**Do I have to stay in the soul society?****"**** I asked.**

"**I don't know. Why do you ask?****"**

"**If I lived here****,**** it would be harder for me, I mean it would be a lot harder for me than you guys. You are so used to it****,**** and I know it would take time****,**** but I'm used to doing everything by myself, and there are more people here than in Egypt. I'm the outcast no matter where I go****,**** not like it matters. It does not bother me.****"**

"**May I ask ****you something. You don't have to answer it? **

"**Shoot away." As he sits me up.**

"**Where are your parents?" He said staring at me.**

**There was a good moment of silence.**

"**They are dead.****"**** I said looking to the floor.**

"**But****,**** they left a will that explained what they did for a living.****"**

******"****Well****,**** what they call living.****"**

"**What do you mean?****"**** He asked **

"**Let's see. Today's year is 1910, so this happened 10 years ago.****"**

"**Ok****,**** my mom was Frost and dad was Ermac. They were friends since they were little kids and grew up in the soul society, but they weren't dead. Well****,**** half and half. Let's see****,**** they finished school here, and were taken to the 12****th**** squad. Their Captain was a very bubbly person****,**** as mom described him, with an annoying lieutenant. But a new person came along and that was you, she described you as a very smart and different person."**

"**Anyway****,**** one year they got married****,**** but did not tell anyone. After a while****,**** they had me****,**** and I guess I have a brother. We are twins, but I usually kept my face covered. Then****,**** They decided to move to Egypt and raise us****,**** but some guys in the 11****th**** squad came and chased mom and dad away from the house****.**** We were left alone in the house when were only 1yr old.**

**After that, I never saw my brother again****,**** and I have been dodging or killing what I call Hollows. I was raised by the local Priest. He fed and clothed me****,**** but I was always out finding things in the sand or was in my room locked away. No kids wanted to hang out, and I was branded as a freak****,**** so I kept to myself.**

**I would get in trouble for things I didn't do****,**** so I was to be put to death by the snake pits. That's where I found Kengo Jizo****.**** I was six years old. He took form of a cobra****,**** and stayed like that****.**** He could even talk. He taught me to meditate and I learned how to make him turn in to a blade. Also how to use my abilities to predict my enemy's moves. By the first move.****" I said as he listens****,**** and stood in front of me.**

"**I see****.**** I knew your parents. They were very smart like me, and had good ideas****.**** All I can say is that they were very helpful." He said staring into my eyes.**

"**You said they left you the will. Who wrote that last part when they were killed?****"**

"**The priest. He tried to stop them****,**** but my mom told him to get to us. He saw them get cut down." I said, with a tear in my eyes.**

"**Where were your parents from?****"**

"**Mom was from Egypt and my dad was from Romania." **

**He takes my hand and leads me somewhere.**

**I have a little trouble****,**** considering my right Achilles tendon is new. He picks me up and gives me a piggy back ride. He notices I'm light, and he keeps walking through halls. When we reached a door, he opens it and there is a desk with paper on it. In the back was a couch. He walks toward it and lays me down, grabs his jacket****,**** and covers me up. I see his eyes. He looks pained for some reason****.**** As he walks away****,**** I ask.**

"**What about that lady who tried to pin me down she needs-"**

"**I already took care of that****.**** I will be at my desk, and you need rest." He said low and soft. **

"**Goodnight Kurotsuchi." I said dozing off.**

"**Goodnight.****"**** He said sitting and doing paper work.**

**He checked on me and sees me twitching, which meant I was dreaming. He woke me up to see if I was alright and to explain what I was dreaming of.**

"**I was born with a tattoo of the head of the God of **embalming, (aka Anubis), a Jackal, on my back, which means I am the reincarnation of him."

"I see. Well, sorry to wake you up." He said returning to his desk.

I fall back asleep. Moments later I hear two voices start talking.

"Yamamoto wants to see her." The voice said.

"Well he has to wait. She is not ready to move anywhere. If he needs to see her he, should come here. And you can tell him that I said that, you twit!" Kurotsuchi said with steel and coldness in his voice.

"SHHHHH, SLEEPING AND HEADACH!" I said turning over.

I feel both of their eyes on me anyway. I'm too busy trying to sleep.

"I shall go inform head captain then, but he won't be happy about it." The voice said.

"Like I care if he is happy." He muttered under his breath as the door closed.

He walks over, sits me up, and hands me a glass of water.

I take it and stare at the water.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"That guy. Who was he?"

"He is Captain Aizen, why?"

"I feel that you should stay away from him at all costs." I said taking a sip of water.

"Why?"

"I can't explain right now, I just want you to say away from him." Looking him in the eye.

"Very well. I believe that the Head Captain will be here soon. I shall get you ready."

"I want every part of me covered but my eyes and nose please." I told him.

"If I may ask, why?"

"I lived in a desert most of my life, I like being covered, I'm used to wearing clothes like that."

"Very well."

He picks me up and places me back on his back and starts walking off. After a couple of minutes, he reaches a dark room and sets me down on a table.

He gets me dressed and gives me a cane with a snake head of a cobra.

"I hope that is fine with you if you have a cane. I had Nemu make it and the snake is, well, because of Kengo Jizo, he is similar to mine I noticed but that's is another story, shall we be on our way?"

"**Sure." I said **

**We walk to the 1****st**** squad barracks and head through double doors. As I walked in****,**** Mayuri told me to stand in the middle of the room and only speak when spoken to. He then went and stood in a spot at the end of a long line of all the Captains.**

** I start feeling a bit dizzy and hold my head the it hit me the man named Aizen,**

"_**This girl will be part of my plan if she is like Kenshi then her power will help me, should I tell Tosen and Gin? Maybe later right now I have to focus on this little meeting."**_

**Kurotsuchi comes toward me.**

"**Are you alright?****"**** He asked**

"**Yeah just a slight headache. I told him but I think he can hear through my lie." **

"**I know your lying to me if you want to talk I can send you to Captain Unohana later." He said turning around to take his spot again. **

"**Good now that everyone is here we will shall evaluate what happen today.****"**** I said in the soul-society and become a soul reaper. Do to the fact that you have the same ability as Kenshi Sato." Next thing he notices is that I left the room walking straight out.**

**Unohana catches up with me and stops me.**

"**I do not think that was a wise move, leaving the room." She commented.**

"**I don't want to start a new life my life I was living was plain boring and I was fine with it now I have to learn new customs, I'm not ready for any of that.****"**** I say as tears come down my face but I stay strong.**

**Mayuri watch realizing that my world is now shattered into millions of pieces. He realizes that there is something else I didn't say to him when telling my story, but then why does he care. He watches me hold my head as Unohana comforts me.**

"_**Why should I care about her she is another person to be an experiment, but she is an interesting girl." **_

** I turn around and yell at him.**

"**Don't act nice if you can't return what you were acting all men are the same their asses.****"**** I throw the cane at him limping away.**

**He caught the cane and wondered where that came from Unohana just lets me go. **

**He runs after me looking for me and he starts looking everywhere, about seven hours later he finds me by a small pound.**

"**What would you like?" I asked with depression in my voice.**

"**Why did you run off and why did you leave the meeting?****"**

"**Why do we ask why?" I ****asked.**

"**My reason for leaving the meeting is because my world I have now shattered, and at you is because all you did was act and yet you cannot see past you're your work I'm fine with you viewing people as experiments but acting to be nice and don't really mean it pisses me off. When I said all men it's from my past people did what you did and I got abused I was six when it happened. So don't think because you're a guy you can get away with it, men think that girls can't stand up for what they believe in and we girls get pushed over because men are someway better that their Perfect but in reality there is no perfect or perfection."**

"**I did not mean to hurt you in that way I was hurt when you throw the cane and stormed off." He said with sadness in his eyes and voice.**

"**Why?" I asked **

"**I.I.I your parents asked me something when I was younger I agreed believing it would never happen."**

"**What did they ask of you?" I asked.**

**So what do you think it is, what is Mayuri holding back. We is he different with this one person? Tune in this week to find out.**


	7. truth

**I was asked to…**

"**Captain Kurotsuchi!" someone yelled from outside****.**

"**What!"**

"**You and Captain Unohana are in charge of her. Head Captain wants to place her in the Academy but—****"**

"**But nothing****.**** I'm not someone's personal toy. Go there****,**** then do this. If I do something****,**** it shall be my way no matter what." I said standing, as my cape and hood blew to the left, I looked deadly, and to top it all off, Kengo finally shows up****,**** and I unleash my wrath upon him.**

**"****Milady I'm—****"**

"**No need. You will not disobey me ever again. Do you understand?" I said **

**As I turn, I see Kenshi up and about,**

**"I see you**** get to live to see another day, I have to warn you now****,**** that that was only one 1/16****th**** of my power****.**** I have a lot more to show you." I said facing him. **

"**You're the girl from the fight. You look different. Well****,**** not so much, but never mind, that's not the point. You feel like you belong, don't you?" he said. I search her feelings****.**

"_**I feel alone in darkness. Always running."**_

"**Hey Kenshi****,**** stop reading my feelings. They're not your feelings." She yelled****.**

"_!__...__How did she__** do Th**__**—"**_

"That, I can read thoughts, so nothing pervey, young man."

"You can read thoughts?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Yes, of course" She said.

"Bu-Wha-Ju-What makes you think that I would every think anything purvey! I'm only nine!"

"I know, just messing with you!" she said with a wink.

"What interesting abilities you two have!" says Mayuri.

"That does NOT give you permission to experiment on us. But that's beside the point."

I pause a moment to rub my temples. This girl is going to give me headaches by the dozen.

"So if I'm going to stay here, where do I sleep?" She said

"You shall stay at the 12th squad barracks in an extra room I have prepared for you. I will watch over you." Captain Kurotsuchi said.

"Not like it matters much," I say, "most of the time you will be with me."

"What! Why?" says Chameleon.

I sigh. "Well, it appears as if the Head Captain

Has ordered that you attend the academy, if only so that you can get a better understanding of our ways." I said, "Frankly, I don't see why he wanted me to carry you around all day, but an order is an order. Just try not to be a pain, and we'll get along just fine."

I wait for an answer, but all I get is stone cold silence. I decide to carry on.

"On my way here, I figured that I would have to break the ice somehow, so I thought that we could stop by the noodle shop."

"Noodles!" I yelled yes walk me there now!"

"Ready?" Kenshi asked?

"Yes."

Moments later, we arrive at a shop, and I smelled noodles.

"Smells like noodles milady. Are you going to enjoy it?" Kengo Hisses.

"Yes, he is going to have a bill like no other." I start laughing.

"Are you ok, Chameleon?" Kenshi asked.

"Yes, just a little hungry. No worries, I'm fine."

We enter the shop and we are taken to our table.

"What to drink you two?" the waiter asked

"Green tea for me, please." Kenshi said rubbing his temples.

"I will have Chi tea please." I said

Along with our drinks, the waiter also brings us bowls of noodles.

Enjoy he said leaving.

45 minutes later, "How can you still be eating." Kenshi said.

"What the heck. How many bowls have you eaten?" I exclaimed.

"I losht count after fishteem." said Chameleon, with her mouth stuffed full of noodles.

"Do you have any idea how much this is goanna cost?" I yelled, steaming mad.

She swallowed. "Wait, you have to pay for these. I thought that everything was free here."

I felt my eye twitch. "What on earth gave you that impression?" I roared.

"I-I-I thought that you didn't need money here. Besides, aren't you like a fourth seat or something?" she asked, clueless.

"….Third seat." I grumbled.

"Whatever. But that's a high rank, right? So you should get paid a lot, right?"

"Yes, but not even I make enough money to cover the monster of a bill that will follow. How do you suppose I pay for it?"

"Hi Kurotsuchi-san!" I said with noodles in my mouth.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" as Kenshi stood up and bowed, "How long have you been standing there Captain?"

"The whole time I was watching her." He said staring at me, "How many bowls have you eaten?" He asked.

"She lost count after fifteen bowls." Kenshi said with a pained face.

"Ah, here is the bill, sir." the waiter nervously handed him the bill.

"Um, Kenshi? Are you alright?" I asked with a smile stepping toward Kurotsuchi.

"IT'S OVER NINE THOUSEND YEN! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" he yelled.

I Hide under Kurotsuchi's haori and climb onto his back.

"What are you doing?" Mayuri asked

"I'm ready for bed. Take to that room."

"Alright,' he said flash-stepping away.

"Here it is. I will get you up for the academy." He said leaving.

**The Academy!**

"**Wake up.****"**** Came the voice of Kurotsuchi.**

"**I'm up I'm up." I'm dead...**

"**I have to wear this?" I asked **

"Yes. Now let's go, you can't be late." He said.

"Alright class we have a new student let's welcome her."

The people turn and see me, pure white skin with red eyes, gold hair, and a snake wrapped around my neck.

"YO!"I say

Everybody looked at me like they were scared.

Nine hours later, I'm aloud to leave.

"So how was your first day of the academy?" Kenshi said with a smile.

It sucked, and I learned nothing but the important four styles of fighting. There is healing as well." I said, sounding dead.

"And what are those types?" He asked with a smile.

"1, is Kendo (Sword art)  
The art of how well they can use their Sword/Weapon to its full potential." I said

"2 is Hakuda (Hand-to-hand)  
The art of physical power and hand to hand fighting skills!"

"3 is Shunpo (Movement)  
The art of how fast they can move, dodge and counter act"

"4 last is Kidô (Demon Magic)  
The art of how well they can use spells and magic." I said catching my breath.

"I will be training you in Hakuda, and Captain Unohana will teach you Kido. Captain Kurotsuchi will teach you Shunpo, and lastly, Captain Kuchiki will teach you Kendo." He said.

"Follow me and we will start your training." He said smiling.

"From what I can gather about you, you seem to already have some skill. On top of that, you should have learned the basics of hand-to-hand combat in the academy." I said with a smirk. "So, I've been given clearance to take you to the world of the living."

We stop in front of an immense gate, known as the Senkaimon. Two hell butterflies

flew up to us in order to guide us through the Dongai, the world between worlds.

"Why again are we going back there?" asked Chameleon.

"You'll see." I said. She felt confused.

After we arrived, I could immediately sense the presence of many hollows. As expected, one instantly jumped at us. I turn to face Chameleon.

"Watch this." I said coolly.

As the hollow neared us, I spun and, with my right leg, sent a smashing kick to the Mask-like face of the hollow. The impact easily had enough force to not only shatter its mask, but kill it as well. Chameleon simply stared in awe the slowly dissolving hollow.

"You will learn how to do just that." I pause for dramatic effect. "To kill a hollow without the use of either Kido or your sword. Only with your own brute strength."


	8. training and a year p1

"Alright! All I have to do is beat a hollow with my bare hands?" I asked

"Yes, that is it." Kenshi said with a smile.

"Alright,"

I see a hollow about 10yrds. away and I bolt towards it. I then stood and started to focus my energy in my eyes. Right now the my eyes are turning in to Snake eyes, with little tiny curved pupils, then my eyes narrow to the point that the hollow starts to charge after me. I turn and go up on of the buildings in the town we are in and jump on it. But to my surprise it caught my right foot and then squeezed. I yelled in pain because of my new Achilles tendon. It then drops me. After a good 2 minutes of lying there motionless, I get back up and run towards it dodging all the attacks but I notice that it seems that it wants to protect its face from something. It swings a massive fist and lands a pretty hard hit. From the feel of it, I have at least four broken ribs.

Suddenly, a red blast of energy slams into the ground in between me and the hollow. A man steps from the smoke.

"What do we have here?" said the man. He was wearing a green and white striped hat.

"Having some hollow problems, I can help you, young lady." He said, raising his cane and saying.

"Wake, Benihime."

What was once a cane now became a sword.

"Now scream, Benihime!"

A red beam hit the hollow in the face and it started to fade away.

_This young girl looks pretty. When she grows up I could pull my good charms on her. Ahh, I shall remain good looking till then and for her._

"You ass! I was training, and now I have to start all over! I had everything under control, and stop thinking prevented thoughts about me. I'm not into people like you, and only I'm nine years old, you dirty old man!" I yell at him

"You two are soul reapers right? He asked.

"I am. I'm training her to become one. So yes." Kenshi says

"I see. If I may ask what squad are in young man, and what squad are you staying at young lady?" He asked.

"I am 3rd seat of the 7th squad, Kenshi Sato. And you are?" Kenshi told the man

"I am Kisuke Urahara. And what about you young lady?" He said smiling

"I'm Chameleon Gold and I'm staying at the 12th squad." I said

"The twelfth! The captain how is he?" Kisuke asked.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked with an evil smirk.

"I think I should be able to know how my former student is doing." Kisuke says proudly.

I turn to see Kenshi with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey chameleon, beat him and you can be done." Kenshi says

"With pleasure." She says with the intent to kill in my eyes. Hurt is more like it.

I run towards him and we both start fighting. He kept saying "I will not hit such a pretty little girl." Then he left himself right open. My foot hit him right in the jewels and now he will never have kids. As he drops to his knees I go pick up a light post and hit him over the head. Another hollow appeared. Me still being mad at the man who killed my first hollow. I run and smash in the hollows head with my fist.

"How did you do that in such little time. It took me years to do that?" Kenshi asked in awe like I did when he did it.

We start heading back as Kenshi follows me back. Unohana and Kurotsuchi-san are waiting for us to come back. As we walk back the captain stares at us.

"Stupid man!" I mumble to myself limping past them as Kenshi stops and bows.

"So what is wrong with her?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked.

"A man named Kisuke Urahara killed the first hollow she was going to kill with her bare fist. It got shot down by him. He also told us that you used to be his student, Captain." I said looking down from the gaze of captain Kurotsuchi.

"That man again. He is unpleasant to be around, and he killed the first hollow she was going to kill?" he says

"Yes captain. Then Chameleon caught him thinking perverted thoughts about her so she beat the crap out of him." I said still amazed.

"If you two will excuse me, I will go teach Ms. Chameleon now." Captain Unohana said leaving.

"Let's go watch her do some Kido." Captain Kurotsuchi said.

So he led the way and I followed right behind him.

4th Squad Barracks

"Stupid man." I keep mumbling to myself.

Out from behind me, a calm voice could be heard calling my name.

"Chameleon?"

"Chameleon?" the voice said.

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little upset with that twit of a man named Kisuke." I said looking at her.

"I see that. I had to call on you more than once. Anyway, we shall begin your Kido training after I heal your broken ribs." She said with her famous smile.

"How did you, never mind." I said realizing that she has done this for a long time.

"Lay on your back please; you look like you want to ask something or your thinking really hard. You're just staring off into space." She said as her hand started to glow a green color.

"I was wondering if Kido can explode. Don't you have a squad about science? I mean, I know Kurotsuchi-san is a man of science, but is he seems stressed about not being able to experiment and get the fundings for it." I said still thinking.

"Yes Kido can explode, and Kurotsuchi-san? He gets little funding for his research because he tends to, well, I really can't explain it, and yes we have a squad for science. His squad deals with science and experimenting but the soul-society does not like that, so he gets very little funding for his research. Why do you ask about science? If I may ask, why don't you call him Captain Kurotsuchi?" she asked.

"I don't like calling people Captain, and he said I couldn't call him that. So far, he has not said anything to me about that.

Arriving at the 4th squad I see Isane walk by.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu." I said stopping and waiting for her to come over.

"Yes Kenshi can I help you with something?" she said

"Would you like to join me and Captain Kurotsuchi and watch a Kido session going on with your Captain?" I asked

"Sure, I'm not doing anything right now. Plus, I have not seen my Captain train anyone for a while now." She said with a smile.

We start walking toward Captain Kurotsuchi and see Chameleon getting healed up before she starts her training.

"Are you ready Chameleon?" Unohana asked.

"Yes, but I refuse to call you captain though. Just so you know." I said with a grin.

"Very well Kido is a type of fighting and protecting, so it's both. We shall see if you are able to do Kido first, I will show you first." She said.

I stand up and back up by her, watching her very closely like my life depends on it. She extended her right arm and said.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

"Hado 31: **Shakkahō!"**

A red ball formed at the palm of her hand and it fired straight in front of her, burning the ground.

"So cool! Watch the first time. I'm going to explode, but I will try till I can't move." I said looking at the burnt ground.

"Ok you try but stay focus on what you are doing." She said.

"I'll do my best." I said smiling.

I take a deep breath and look straight ahead and extend my right hand.

"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"

"**Hado 31: Shakkahō!"**

A beam forms on my palm and it shot but I went flying back into a wall. Unohana stands in front of me. "That went better than the first person I taught." As she looks toward Kenshi.

"I want to try again." I get up, undoing my uniform that soul-reapers wear to where my bandaged chest and arms are out. "Now I don't feel constricted". I said.

I walk back to the spot I was at and extend my right arm again.

I start to focus my energy, but to my surprise, the beam already formed without me saying anything. I shot it and was pushed back, but not into the wall, more of a slid backward feeling.

"Well done. and very unusual you did it without saying a word. only a few people can do that." Unohana said ready to teach more.

"Like who?" I asked

"Well there is me and Captain Kurotsuchi, but he does not use Kido. only when he has to." She said

"Are you ready to learn another one. Maybe a blocking spell. I will need you to fire Shakkahō again but at me, alright." She said.

"Alright." I answered

I walk back into my spot again and Unohana-san stands in front of me about 15yrds. away, I extend my right arm and shoot it again but staying in place Unohana-san just stands there and says nothing but,

"Danku."

A giant yellow wall comes from nowhere and blocks the attack. I stand in amazement.

"Your turn" the sweet voice said.

"Wow" I said

"Something wrong Kenshi?" Isane asked with puzzlement.

"No it's just I took me a lot of time to do Shakkahō. When I say a lot of time I mean like 3 months." I said

"Everybody learns at different paces for certain things. She could learn Shunpo at a slower pace. Who is teaching here that?" Isane asked.

"That would be me." Captain Kurotsuchi said staring at Chameleon using Danku. "Captain **Kuchiki will be teaching her swordsmanship skill."**

"**Sir, shouldn't Soi-Fon teach her Shunpo?" Isane asked.**

"**You should talk to her about that." Kurotsuchi said.**

"**I feel like I'm going fall apart but I still can move." I said panting.**

**20 minutes later, I pass out. Familiar hands pick me up and take me back to the place that I feel at home.**


	9. training and a year p2

Training and a year

Part two

And for the training I was listening to "Nanking Road, by:** The Shanghai Restoration Project  
we will be posting the music we listen to when writing the story.**

"Wake up!" Someone said shaking me

"I'm up, one moment." I said I undo the covers and I see my entire body in bandages.

"Who are you?" I asked staring at a man with three horns on his head.

"I'm Akon, I was asked by Captain Kurotsuchi to wake you up and take you to the Academy, as well as watch you through the day and bring you back." He said handing me the constricting uniform of death.

"Give me two minutes and I will be ready." I said.

He leaves the room and I get dressed. From the right pocket, a white piece of paper sticks out. I grab it and it the writing is very nice and neat. I open it slowly and it says:

"From: Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

"To: Chameleon Gold."

"I found the rest of your parents will to you and your brother. I have read it and it does not give the name of your brother. So, after your day, Akon will bring you to me and we will begin your training."

"-Mayuri Kurotsuchi"

I place the note in my pillow case and open the door. Akon is waiting for me, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, head down, and one leg up where the foot is on the wall.

He sees me and stands up walking towards me.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yes I am." I said.

"Umm, where are your Waraji at?" Akon Asked.

"My what?" I said confused.

"Your shoes, sandals, footwear?" he explained.

"I don't wear shoes." I said.

"Why?" Akon said rubbing his temples.

"I will tell you if you treat me to noodles." I said smiling.

"Very well, I will treat you to noodles later. Let's go or you will be late." He said leaving the building.

As we walk to the Academy, it is silent, which to be honest I rather enjoy. Being alone all these years, I can safely say that I'm a silent person. I rather enjoy being alone with peace and quiet.

"We're here." Akon said.

Nine hours later…..

We walk towards a noodle shop and the waiter gets the chi tea I had last time.

"Here is your food." The waiter said.

2 hours later.

"How many bowls have you eaten!" Akon yelled.

_"Over 450 bowls and lost count after 1."I said._

_"Hi Kurotsuchi-san!" I said waving my free hand as I slurp more noodles in my mouth. _

_The cook comes out and asked the waiter how many I have eaten._

_"Wow… 450 bowls that is a new record!"_

_He writes it down. Akon stands and bows to his captain. Mayuri looks at me as I finish my tea._

_"Akon, how was her day? Anything different, than other souls?" Kurotsuchi asked. _

_Akon's face fell in horror._

_"She. Um." he stuttered _

_"I broke someone's nose for calling me an idiot, and the kendo teacher did not like that I was beating everyone and him more than once." I said standing up._

_ "I am not stupid. I'm pretty smart for a nine year old." I stated, staring at him._

_The waiter comes back with the bill._

_ "Here is the bill." he said with a smile, and handed the bill to Akon._

_His face fell and then he fell to the floor._

_Kurotsuchi noticed Akon fell to the floor hits Akon and he stand back up Mayuri looks at the bill and it's only 100 yen_

_"Akon, is there something wrong?" I said as he stares at me._

_"She has a 150% discount when she gets anything, and you got priced for the chi tea so there." The waiter says clearing the table._

_"I'm ready to go train! So what is first? Shunpo or Kendo?" I asked_

_"Learning your sword is first, the later I will teach you Shunpo. I believe Shunpo will take you awhile." Kurotsuchi-san said, pulling my arm along with him._

_The walk was silent, which bothered him, because whenever he is around me, I'm either talking or bugging him._

_I wonder what's wrong. She's not bugging me or talking or asking questions. Nothing. Why is she being so quite. Maybe I should find out what is wrong. Why do I feel so attached to her already. I barley know her, dammit, I have no idea what to do. Maybe some captain can help, or it's just her._

_I hear his thoughts and just keep walking. He stopped and I stop right behind him, looking down waiting for him._

_"Is there something wrong? You have been silent the whole time since we left the noodle shop?" He asked._

_He turns and looks at me and notices me looking at the ground as a tear escapes my eyes. He puts his left hand on my shoulder as his free hands raise my chin so our eyes meet._

_"Why are you crying?" he asked, he hated when women show that there weak. _

_"Can't I be happy that I'm alive right now, and it's thanks to the old man." I said looking at him._

_"Come on I want to get this whole training thing down, then lock myself in the room you gave me." I said moving his hand away from my chin._

_He turns and we continue walking. 15 minutes later we arrived at the destination and man in a captain haori with some number he looks like someone with a stuck up, and his hair is done as well ok._

_"I'm Captain _**Byakuya****Kuchiki.** **The sixth captain of the thirteen court guards. I will be teaching you the way of the sword." He said looking at me.**

"**Kengo come out." I said**

**A snake uncoiled itself from my neck and moves to where his head stood up and his hood out.**

"**Yes milady, how may I help you?" he hissed.**

"**I need you to unmanifest. He is teaching me how to use a sword, which I think is stupid. I know how to use a sword." I said talking to Kengo.**

"**How rude. I'm the one who taught you to use me, and he thinks he can teach you." Kengo said, looking at the two captains.**

"**I'm right here and I can hear every word. If you taught her, then why did she fail against Kenshi?" Kuchiki said as Mayuri goes and sits against a wall.**

"**It was a tie, and how can you teach someone who has a snake. In fact **Senbonsakura is a thousand blades. I will need a teacher where their, what you call, a Zanpakto is an animal or creature, otherwise you will get hurt, and I do not want to go save someone who acts like there better then everybody." I said looking him in the eye.

"You brat! How dare you? Who do you think you are? I am a Noble. If you can fight with a sword, then prove it to me. Draw blood from me and I will admit I was wrong. How do you know the name of my Zanpakto?" he asked.

"I read your thoughts, and fine, let's battle."

"You may use whatever you need to draw blood." As he said Kengo almost bit him.

Kengo's sealed state is a blade with a snake inscribed on both sides of the blade.

**Kuchiki waits, and I attack straight, then fake a leg sweep. He trips, falls, and my blade sticks him in the arm.**

"**My arm. Why won't it move?" he asked**

"**A stab with his sealed state is toxic. It will paralyze the movement in that area, but if I stab you again in the same arm, the poison will spread to your heart. You will die in a matter of minutes. The cause is cobra poison." I said pulling him up.**

_Kengo manifested again, and out of anger he bites him in the arm as I walk away. But, that is that antidote for the sealed state. _

_I walk toward Kurotsuchi and look back at Kuchiki. He is shocked that a brat beat him so fast and easily. I start walking toward the 12__th__ division barracks. I get there and Akon opens the gate. I sit in the middle of the barracks, waiting for Kurotsuchi to get her. I look at the sky and I notice the sky is turning a dark gray, I sniff the air and smell the rain coming, then a flashback hit me._

_Flashback_

_It is raining one of the rare things that happen in Egypt. Walking home in the pouring rain with some kids that where stuck out in the desert for the past eight days, one boy gets ill and faints, so I pick him up and carry him back to the village. Everybody follows me with fear in their hearts. Arriving at the village, who's name has been lost since the gods roamed the sands. I walk to the priests and left. All the adults come out and swarmed me. They told me I'm a demon, the gods should have me as a sacrifice and then that's when they planned it. When I reached the age 10 I would be sacrificed to the gods._

_I snap out of the flashback and notice that Kurotsuchi is kneeling besides me and staring at me as the rain pours down. He places his haori on me and picks me up. He then takes me inside, walking down hallway after hallway till he reached a door that opened in the room was a field. A really big field. He notices that my head was against his chest he just stares at me and said._

_"Are you ready to learn some Shunpo?" he asked._

_"Sure." I said getting set down as I give him his Haori._

_Kenshi: You gave her what type of talk?_

_Mayuri: One about being in bed with other people._

_Chameleon:*sleeping on Mayuri's back*_

_Kenshi: she is nine!_

_Mayuri: Why are you yelling at a Captain?_

_Kenshi: I'M sorry sir.*eyes fill with fear.*_

_ Mayuri: Anyway she understood and went to sleep._

_Unohana: how very nice, I think she will grow up falling in love with you considering she is obsessed with you now._

_Kenshi: please leave a review we are done here, till next time. 0_0 please send some green tea my little heart is going to fail me._

_:_


	10. training and a year p3

Training and a year 

Part three

Song I was listening to write this was 

"Open your eyes" by: snow patrol

"Let's get started. First you need to focus your spirit energy under your feet, and just think you can move." As Soi-fon came in and told me.

"Ok! Are you going to show me?" I asked.

"Um." She said.

"Kurotsuchi can you show me?" I asked.

"Yes, watch closely."

He stood and I could feel him using energy. I watched his feet as he moved. As I looked ahead, he was suddenly in front of me.

I wore a grin as I stood in my spot and closed my eyes. I then start focusing my energy under my feet, and simply thought of moving forward. I opened my eyes, and I was moving! However, my focus disappeared and I fell.

"Sweet! I moved." I commented to myself

"You moved 9 feet! And you're proud?" Soi-Fon said.

I do it again, but this time I focus on the pond in the room. I started moving, but I crashed into the pond. Getting out soaking wet, I undo the top of the uniform. The bandages that cover my chest are dry and I pull my arms out so I do not feel constricted. I focused again, but it was on Kurotsuchi-san and moved. This time, I did not crash.

"Sweet!" I said.

"Hey I have an idea! and I think it's a good way to practice. We should play tag!" I said smiling.

"Tag sounds like a good way to practice, only using Shunpo to catch people." Kurotsuchi said smiling.

The two captains scattered, and I just started to focus switching targets every couple of minutes, until I caught Soi-Fon. I then started to focus on Kurotsuchi-san, and grabbed his hand falling down.

"I caught you." I said breathing hard and falling asleep.

12th Squad Barracks research department

I woke up to the smell of something burning. I got out of bed and stumbled out the door. As I looked down the hallway, smoke filled the air. I focused, and my eye changed to snake eyes. I started to run toward the smoke, but I was suddenly thrown against the walls by an explosion. I ran in and saw Akon and small boy passed out.

"KENGO!" I shouted.

"Yes, milady?" he hissed.

"Take these two to Unohana-san now." I pointed to the two.

As Kengo does that, I see a figure in white pinning Kurotsuchi. I flash-step and kick him in the head, then grab the bleeding captain and place him on my back. He was heavy! As another explosion went off, I flash-stepped, only to get caught by the falling ceiling. I quickly turned on my back.

"Danku!" I yelled. The captain stirred awake and saw me holding Danku up. The man I kicked started walking towards us, but as soon as I released Danku, the man disappeared. He just laid there, taking in everything. I picked him back up. As I started to walk out of the building, another explosion happened. In the process, I dropped him and chemicals sprayed everywhere. It got on my eyes and my neck. Both he and I were hit skin, and it started to burn. As the chemicals run down my throat, I start coughing up blood.

"What are you doing here?" as he notices the blood I'm coughing up.

Kengo comes back.

"Don't worry milady, I'll handle this."

"BANKAI, Kengo of the Blood!"

A giant red cobra picked me and Kurotsuchi up and slithered out. I started throwing up blood. I tried to speak, but only blood came out. I noticed my eyes are not affected by the chemical.

People of the soul-society stared at the giant snake that passes. Kenshi jumps up.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! Are you alright?" I asked

I see captain Kurotsuchi holding Chameleon's head in his lap. Her eyes are closed and blood is coming out of her mouth.

I'll go get captain Unohana." I said flash-stepping away.

"Chameleon, I need you to stay awake." He said with fear in his voice.

"A-A-A-are… y-you…o-o-o-ok?" I manage to say.

"Stop talking." He growled.

"Captain Kurotsuchi why don't you go sleep. You have been here for two days and have not left. Unless she is an experiment to happen I-"

I heard the conversation and woke up to the sound of clicking. I started to move my arms and legs. They seem to be fine. I try to speak and words were heard.

"Kurotsuchi-san?" I said moving my hand to my mouth; I felt some weird mask and felt cold air come out as I breathe out.

"Chameleon." a voice said as hands wrapped around me and hugged me.

"Kurotsuchi-san! are you ok?" I asked remembering the explosions.

"Yes, thanks to you." He said staring at me.

"That is good news to me and your broken nose seems well." I said smiling.

One year later

Captains meeting.

I stand in the middle of the room and every Captain stares at me.

"Ok. I don't care if you guys are captains, you are bugging the crap out of me from the staring." I said through my mask, "I have something to do. I have a squad to go to."

Yes, I have to wear this mask for the rest of my life anyway. I think that it is stupid that normal air can kill me after a while. It really sucks.

"Ahh, and what squad would take you to work with them. You're still in the academy." Soi-Fon said giving me the look of evil.

"Yo, Yamamoto. Here, I have to give you whatever this is." I said heading toward him.

"I see you passed your exam, congratulations. Am I to guess Captain Kurotsuchi took you into his squad." He asked.

"Yep I'm 7th seat." I said ready to leave.

"What do you do at the twelfth?" Kenpachi says.

"I'm head of the poison and antidote department. I make new poisons and find the cure, as well as look at electric pulses in the brain, along with the heart. To top it off, I can do my own research." I said with an evil smile

"You what already?" I said shocked.

"I passed my exam and joined the twelfth division and I'm 7th seat. Why are you so shocked?" Chameleon said.

"It took me at least two years to pass, and you did it in a year." I said rubbing my temples.

"Yeah, well, I have work to get back to, so later Kenshi." She said walking after her captain.

I walk to the 4th squad barracks and ask to speak with lieutenant Kotetsu. To my surprise she walked pass me. I grab her hand and bowed.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu may I hang out with you later?" I asked.

"Sure "she said.

Later that night in front of the 4th squad Isane and captain Unohana sit drinking tea.

"May I join you two?" I asked bowing

"Yes you may Kenshi." Captain Unohana said smiling.

"Thank you." I said taking my place beside Isane.

"Kenshi what is wrong?" Asked Captain Unohana.

"Chameleon. I'm a little jealous of her, she passed the academy in one year and she is close to captain Kurotsuchi. That just freaks me out. I think she might have crush on him." I said taking a sip of my tea.

"Some people learn at different paces. I think she feels like she can trust Captain Kurotsuchi." Isane and Captain Unohana said in sync.

"I think she is a brave girl. No one has told me why she wears that mask. If I may ask, what happened?"


	11. mission

First mission

Song: Babylon of the occident, by the shanghai restoration project.

"She was caught in an explosion saving Akon, Rin, and captain Kurotsuchi and she performed bankai, and some chemicals sprayed against her eyes but did not affect them at all, and the chemical ran down her throat and burned it and got to her lungs. Most of it is removed but her lung is scared and normal air can kill her after two days. She keeps the mask on to filter out the dirt and dust in the air so it does not affect her." Captain Unohana said looking at the moon.

"Thank you two for the tea and the nice chat. It was calming." I said getting up.

12th squad barracks

"I'm here to see captain Kurotsuchi." I said.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is not in today, and lieutenant Kurotsuchi is going through new recruits. The only on in charge is Ms. Gold. I can lead you to her." Akon said.

"Akon, you're third seat. You should be in charge, why is she in charge?" I asked, sounding confused.

"Yes, well, Captain's orders are orders. I did nothing but vent my anger, but it did not go to well. She understood, but the captain was in a mood so the outcome did not go my way." Akon said, opening the gate.

As he leads me down the cold hallways, we reach a door that says, "Enter at your own risk." He knocked and a muffled voice came from the other end. As he opens the door, I see a body on a metal table and Chameleon over the body placing something inside of it. The counters where stocked with vials filled with blue, green, and gold liquid. The floor where she was standing was clean, even though she has a dead body cut open. I wish I had come at a different time, but we have to leave as soon as possible.

"Chameleon, I need to talk to you." I said

"One moment please. I will be with you." She said.

I hear the door open, and turn to see Captain Kurotsuchi walk in.

"Good Morning." Akon and I said bowing.

We were both greeted by a grunt as he walks past us and joins Chameleon. He starts to work on the body as well, and she goes and gets the colorful vials. She then takes a dripper and drops little drops on the body. The skin is healing, but the body starts twitching.

As she finishes with captain Kurotsuchi, she walks over with a cloth, washing the blood off of her Albino skin. I notice that her piercing gold eyes are snake eyes. The pupil is curved and deadly looking. She reminds me of Captain Kurotsuchi.

"So Kenshi, what can I do for you?" she asked taking a cloth to her face and washing the blood off and smiling at me.

"My captain would like to see you, and your captain as well. I hear we are going on a mission to Giza, and it's your homeland. You will be leading it." I said calmly.

"Ok. Then I suggest that you two go find something to wear, like a trench coat with a hood and a mask, you know, to keep the sand and the deadly wind from ripping your skin, it happens." Chameleon said, looking at me.

"Why should I listen to some girl in my squad?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked.

"Well, unless you want to become food for the snakes, or be blinded by the sand, and the wind, I would listen to me. Well, first I'm from Egypt. and do not wear sandals, they will slow you down. If you do, the sand getting in them will bother you and we will have to stop. I'm not stopping, period.

"Food for snakes? I doubt that I will become food and the wind is-" he never got to finish as Chameleon started.

"Then goes as you want." She said getting a little angry.

Out of the blue Captain Kurotsuchi grabbed her mask and he was holding it with a smile.

I notice Chameleon was not breathing, but her head was down in defeat.

"Captain Kurotsuchi we need her for the mission, and before you ask the reason you are going, it is because the technology there is old and not known to you." I said looking at chameleon.

"So why should I care if she dies? I will not be talked to like that from anyone, do you understand?"

Captain Kurotsuchi got no response as she started to fall.

I felt a deep anger rise from me.

"CAPTAIN, GIVE THE MASK BACK!" I growled losing my temper. I felt protective of her.

He places the mask on and a couple of minutes later she was back, but with an icy glare.

"You will not always be in control, but until then I have no choice but to listen. I warn you captain I will speak my mind when I want and I'm not someone you can control. One day you will thank me for saving your life and when you do I will remember this." She said leaving.

"Cap- oh never mind. You would not do it even if I asked." I said turning my back.

"Kenshi what do you know of your parents?" The captain asked.

"Nothing sir." I said Turing around.

I turn back around and leave. I go looking for Chameleon, but everywhere I looked she was nowhere in sight. I started asking people if they have seen Chameleon, and to my surprise no one has seen her.

I wonder where she could be.

"Kenshi!" someone yelled.

I turn to see Akon worried.

"The captain is ready and chameleon left him, or rather well I don't know but he won't come out of his office."

"Stupid girl." I said looking at the note she left.

"_Alright captain maybe you are right, I have no idea what I'm talking about. So you can lead the mission if you need me well you have to find me. I will not be controlled by you at all. So enjoy the desert._

"_p.s. Not to but stress on you but the priest there is going to kill all of you without me there, and the guy who knocked you out and broke your nose after I saved your sorry ass, I know who he is as well so again enjoy. "I should just leave her to die next time._

"_Frost and Ermac meet the deputy of the research and development Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Kisuke said smiling._

"_It is nice to meet you_. Frost said.

"Ermac at least say hello. She said

"Hello." The man said looking down.

Stupide flash back why do I need to remember them now.

That girl ahh she is truly unpleasant like kisuke, why can't I figure her out.

Akon is standing there with a very worried look.

"Kenshi, Chameleon is nowhere to be sighted at all. Akon said.

"I know I have been looking for her." I said with worry in my voice.

Well I think if the Captain needs my help he will have some trouble finding me.

"But milady you know he did it out of anger. Plus you enjoy his company and he enjoys yours as well. Why hide in the underwater cave that happens to be in the very back of the 12th division?" Kengo says

"Because he does not understand without me he cannot work the ancient technology. I have most of the power sources stashed away. I do not think anyone has notice my liking of underwater caves so I'm good. I hope?"

"Milady you are only 10 maybe you should let him be in control of you?" the hissing voice came.

"Shh someone is coming?" I said jumping into the water behind a rock.

"Chameleon I know you are here." Came the voice of Kurotsuchi.

He sounded sad in a way, I wonder why? Any way I get out of the water and stand drenched in my Trench coat.

"I want to say something to you."

Oh I'm in for it I did some stupid thing again or he is still mad from earlier.

"I'm right here say what have to say I." said turning and sitting down, with my back faced to him.

"I want you to help me get ready for the mission, I figured that since you are from Egypt I should listen to someone who knows the place." He said walking right up to me.

"Why, you can easily kill me and I would not care one bit." I said standing.

Turning to him with a single tear in my eye.

"How can you say something like that to me, anybody else you would defend the right that you can beat them." He said tilting his head up.

"Because I admire you." I said jumping into the water.

"See on the surface." I said swimming away.

I left him a black cave with the colorful blue and red gems. To think about what I said.

Coming up to the surface I see that he is already up, as I get out I see him eyeing my.

I grab his arm pulling him with me and we walk and I let go of his arm. After a few minutes we reach my room.

"Sit, I will go get something for you to wear." I said heading for the back of the closet.

I sit on the edge of her bed looking around the room and I notice that the walls are painted all black with red splattered marks everywhere it looks like someone was murdered here. The tile floor is purple with white and black strips. I felt a tap on my arm and clothing was in my face, As I leave and go to the bathroom I change I look in the mirror and notice she had one that matched how I have my face and body painted. It was a black and white with the hood purple along with the mask.

Walking out I see her in the pure black one with gold symbols on it in Egyptian the hood was a jackal with the mask the mouth part of the Jackal.

"Captain is you ready?" I asked

"hmm." Is all he did.

"We are going to the captain's hall so you can meet the other captains and we will go. He said leaving.

Captains hall.

Walking in I see other people with white haori on. There is one that is huge and is wearing some sort of armor on.

"Milady he is another animal." Kengo hisses.

"Silent Kengo must think." I said and notice Kurotsuchi looking at me as Kengo looked like decoration on my neck.

"So this girl that is leading a group of Captains. "The man with an eye patch says piking me up.

"Put… Me… Down… Now." I said as he messes with my mask.

"Why are you wearing such a thing?" are you hiding something?" he said not listening.

I take my right foot back and kick him in the crotch. He drops me as I land on my feet he goes down and all the other captains start to laugh.

"Hey Kenpachi I think you found someone to put you in your place." The dark skinned man said.

"You have some fight think I can beat you want to go around with me little thing?"

"Did you just call me a thing? Why do you want to fight me?" I said placing my mask back into place.

"I can force you to fit." He said standing up.

"Go ahead I won't lift a finger."

He brought back his right hand and punched me in the neck, but to his facial expression he was in some pain.

"What the Hell is that on your neck I thought it was some decoration?" he grunted

"Kengo, he might be a snake but he is very hard to kill as a snake. He can harden his skin it makes it feel like you hit steel." I said as Kenshi tries to restrain me just I cause some trouble.

"Kenshi I'm good." I said.

"Where are our manners?" Kenshi said looking at the other Captains.

"I will introduce you to them." He said

"This is Captain Tosen of squad nine."

"You already now captain Kuchiki and he is captain of squad 6." He said moving on.

"This is my captain, Captain Komamura of the 7th. This is Captain Kenpachi of the 11th. You already know your captain." he said looking away.

"Can we go now?" I said wanting to get it over with.

"Yes." Kurotsuchi says opening a gate.

At the other end I see the desert on the other end.


	12. Giza p1

**The priest of the past**

**Song:**** Break Of Reality ~ Solid Ground**

"**Rules before we go if you have a question I will answer it to the best of my knowledge. Do not raise your sword unless I do. Last stay close because I will not come back for you." I said smiling.**

**We followed Chameleon through the gate staying close. As I follow to her left and her captain on her right, kenpachi and Tosen are right behind us and then captain Kuchiki is behind. I go and walk with him. **

"**Captain is everything ok?" I asked**

"**Fine just the sand is very rough and annoying." He said. **

"**Alright." I said returning to my spot up front.**

**Chameleon is looking left and right like she is looking for something.**

"**Hey girl why did you want us not to wear footwear?" captain kenpachi asked.**

"**It is a lot easier to walk with no footwear and it is sand. I thought you can handle it maybe I was wrong." She said stopping.**

** The wind is starting to pick up and very hard to breath.**

"**Kengo I need you to grow we will have to travel inside of you you." She said.**

"**Yes milady." He hissed**

**To everyone's shocked eyes the snake started to grow it was very big and tall.**

"**Alright you can either stay with me on top of his head with the deadly sand, or you can ride in his mouth it is very dry and safe and you can be lazy." Chameleon said standing on top of Kengo.**

"**His mouth!" the captains said.**

"**Kengo open up." She said.**

**The snake opens up and I see captain's kenpachi, Kuchiki, and Tosen enter. **

"**C-c-captain Kurotsuchi are you entering?" I asked quickly looking to the ground.**

"**No, he is not I cannot trust him inside Kengo he might start experimenting with whatever he has. She said.**

"**Tch." Captain Kurotsuchi made.**

"**Kengo close your mouth and let the other two on." She said with a hint of darkness in her voice.**

**We clime up and she is standing with the deadly sand mixed with the wind blowing, and she looked like a killer. Her cloak blowing to the right, not a single cloud in sight.**

"**Kengo lets go." She said sitting down. **

"**Chameleon, are-**

"**I'm fine just out of breath." She said **

"**How can you be out of breath? You have the mask on." I said.**

"**The mask filters out the dust and dirt in the air so I can breathe." She said closing her eyes.**

**I cast my gaze to the right and I see something glide past us; I reach for my Zanpakto ready to draw. I notice that captain Kurotsuchi has his hands on his own.**

"**Hello, Anyone up there." a voice said.**

**Chameleon jumps up and looks over.**

"**Adeben hey get your butt up here I have some questions." She yelled.**

**The person hops on and sees Captain Kurotsuchi, and lunges. Chameleon holds him.**

"**He is my Captain and you are sitting down Adeben." She said very demanding.**

"**He is a soul reaper plus it is an impulse it is not like I want to hurt him or anyone like him. Chameleon are you -**

"**yes I am a soul reaper and I thought your dad sacrificed you? She said.**

"**He did but when I died I went to hell a huge gate with two skeletons holding opened and I was sucked in. after that I had some weird urge to kill souls or humans and when I went to th-**

"**Why did you come to the soul society?" she asked **

"**I wanted to warn you that my father is wanting to kill you and your friends but I want to help in any way I can." He said.**

"**Why are you wearing a mask?" Adeben asked**

"**The explosion that you caused at the 12****th**** happened. That is not important right now why are you here?" she asked**

"**I'm here to stop my dad but before you get killed. And I just want him dead he should have the worse type of punishment there is." Adeben said with fire in his white eyes no pupil.**

"**Then we are together in this but I suggest you stay out of my way. You never talked to me because I was an outcast and now you talk to me why?" **

**Adeben went to her ear and whispered something in there. I notice Captain Kurotsuchi gripping the hilt of his Zanpakto tighter, his eyes never leaving Adeben form.**

"**I like you but was never able to talk to you because of my father and I was afraid when you came back with a sword."**

"**I see." I said with darkness in my voice.**

** "Just so you know I do not trust you attacked once I will not be taking a fool." I said playing with a hidden dagger in my sleeve.**

**As I stand up I look out to see the village.**

"**Wait! What? You do not trust me even now when we are looking for the same thing!" he said standing up.**

"**We are not looking for the same thing. Not even close plus I feel the tension rising you want to kill us because we are different you think you are higher in power and skill. **

**With on swift movement I brought my dagger to Adeben's neck and watched the life in his eyes leave him.**

"**w-why?" He said coughing up blood on my face.**

"**Because you stole a power that does not belong to you. You cannot hide it because I am the reincarnation of him." I as he leans against me. **

"**Why... is… it… important to you?" he said wheezing out blood." **

** "Kenshi… ...you..r br…brother... I fou—ound out—my—father-r split you—to a—a—a-part.**

**He disappears like a hollow but the energy source of Anubis is left behind. I simply grab it and put it against my heart as my skin absorbs it.**

**I turned to see Kenshi's face in horror as captain Kurotsuchi is eyeing my.**

"**What I took out a target out before we got hurt before you say anything Kenshi I am not a fool I did what I did for a reason and I told you both."**

**Looking out I see the wind as died down coming up I see the village.**

"**Kengo let them out we are here." I said looking at the sky.**

**Chameleon your glowing Black what the hell did you take from him? I said grabbing her.**

** "Why should I tell you?" She said getting off of Kengo and joining the other captains.**

"**Answer me why did you kill him and what did you take from him?" I demanded grabbing her arm.**

"**I took out a threat and I took what was sealed away from people and it belongs to me anyway." She said looking at me.**

** "Ahh Chameleon you have come back but you killed my son. You should be taken out." A voice said sending a red beam at captain kenpachi.**

"**Captain!" I yelled running to him.**

**When seeing the captain out cold bleeding heavily. I see a hole in his stomach.**

"**He is out cold and has hole in his stomach." I yelled informing everybody else.**

"**Ah, the reincarnation of Geb. No you are the twin of-**

"**ZIN! Or should I call you SKEMHET? Chameleon said smiling.**

"**How do you know about me?" I demanded**

** "Kenshi not know later. **

"**Slither out!" "Kengo of the blood."**

**She said.**

"**Claw out!" "**Ashisogi Jizo"

"**Strike from the heavens", "Ikazuchiryu"**

"**Roar." Tenken**

"**Scatter." "Senbonsakura"**

"**Let's have some fun." Captain Kenpachi says throwing hi eye patch down.**

"**I see you have a scythe with the eye on ra and Kenshi has on eye. These others will fall a lot easily.**

**He grabs a gong and hits it three times. The temple starts to pour out with priests. Five of them come on the field and stands in front of us matching us.**

"**Soul reaper we are dining tonight!" the say in synch.**

** "OH no it's too much! Wait I kicked all of your asses when I was young and I now new tricks. Let's see you have.**

"**Akil who has a staff that makes the wind stronger.**

**Aten with a bow that arrows dipped in poison.**

**Beb he summons demons. **

**Fadil daggers all his body and if you get close his bones become daggers.**

**Then there is a new one I do not know his ability." Chameleon said.**

"**His name is Abasi that is all I got."**

"**Alright I will take Sekhmet." I said smiling **

"**I shall take Abasi" Kenshi said.**

**I'll handle Aten. Byakuya said with his none emotion face.**

**Very well I grab the little runt Beb. Kenpachi booms with a smile.**

**That leaves me with Fadil." Komamura said howling.**

"**Yo Captain Kurotsuchi your helping me. I said smiling at him.**

"**Tch, I thought I was here for some sort of technology?" he said looking with his cold eyes.**

"**Well he has the power source and the key I get it you can have it.**

** "Fine whatever." He said walking up to Sekhmet**

**I notice everybody is fighting But notice Captain Tosen Is helping Komamura but he is staying behind shooting Kidô. **

"**Sink your teeth into blood Kengo" I said holding to scythes.**

**Akon: Holy crap the story is getting good, don't stop guys.**

**Kenshi: we are doing it in parts man don't worry there is more.**

**Mayuri: Akon you read this? Never knew you would read it.**

**Akon: sir I read it because it has you and plus I'm in it to. *casting his eye to the floor*  
Mayuri: Don't suck up.**

**Akon: sir I was not sucking up. It's the truth.**

**Chameleon: Mayuri… come back I was not talking to you about the string theory.**

**Mayuri: Alright I'm coming. **

**Kenshi: till next time. **


	13. absai vs kenshi

Alright so each fight will be a chapter long so every captain will be explained along with the priest ability's and what they can do.

"So you are the one named Kenshi right?" Abasi said, frowning.

"Yes. You are Abasi corrected?" I asked.

"Yes. I can tell that you are curious about us, and whether or not we have the power to be of any threat. Am I right?" He says. "Yes," I said, "you are much more perceptive than you appear."

He simply smiles. "I will not pretend to show any sort of respect for you soul reapers. However, I will inform you about the basics of us. We are all priests of the mighty goddess Sekhmet. We priests are under the command of a high priest, who is the reincarnation of their god or goddess. The tattoos that we bare are a symbol that we have been chosen by our gods to serve them. They are blessings, manifested in the form of a weapon that we all carry. Like mine." He says as he holds up his sword.

"Each weapon is as unique as the Zanpakto that you soul reapers carry. We take great pride in our weapons.

I stare at him as I take in the information. "I noticed the whole time that you were speaking to me, you talked as if we disgusted you. I for one have no idea why or how we could have any effect on you or you priests." I say.

"That's because you are all ignorant fools!" he shouted. He looks down as if remembering something. "My father was killed by you soul reapers many years ago. It seems that moron of a head captain decided to cover it up. Tch, that fool will soon see that the mighty Sekhmet exacts total revenge on all who oppose her!" He laughs. "That is why, soul reaper!" He shouts, "Here is where you die!"

"I do not wish to fight you at all, but I see I have no choice in the matter." I said.

"Come forth!" he declares. A curved sword with a black hilt appears in his hand. In the hilt is a small golden gem.

"Fine if you insist."

"Strike from the heavens, Ikazuchiryu."

My sword changes into its shikai state.

He charges at me and all I have to do block. I can see that he is obviously blinded by his anger, not attacking with any sort of pattern or style, just flailing about.

"If you want to live, I suggest that you calm down!" I say. I don't want the fight to end too quickly.

He complies surprisingly easily, and lowers his sword, but only slightly. "Hehehe. I figured that you would say that. You soul reapers love to kill, but also relish the fight." He said

"Close, but that's not the real reason. I want to keep you alive because I believe that a true warrior should fight his battles in a fair fight. A true match of skill." I say.

"In that case, allow me to tell you something, or moreover, show you something." He says. He holds his sword straight out in front of him and chants, "Show us the past and the future."

_A single spot in the air starts to ripple and an image slowly makes its self-present. It shows a young woman and a man in what looks like the 4__th__ squad barracks. The woman is lying down and seems to be in pain. The man seems to be encouraging her to stay strong. I realize what it is. It is a birth. "Who are these people?" I ask._

"_Those people, Kenshi Sato, are your parents. Now, gaze upon the moment of your birth." says Abasi._

"_Just push harder Frost, you can do it." Says the man._

"_But Ermac, the pain…it's too much….!" gasps Frost._

"_I see a head!" gasps a nurse. She pulls out the baby. "it's a boy!" "His name is Kenshi!" gasps Frost. "Wait, there is another!" cries a nurse._

_The nurse pulls out another baby. "I. It's a girl, ma'am." _

_Frost simply smiles and says "Then her name will be Chameleon." _

The image fades. "Chameleon…allof this time…..she was…..my sister." I say slowly in shock. "She betrayed us long ago. Lord Zin decided to take on apprentices, so we came to the temple. But there, she showed us what her true intentions were. She left us, choosing to serve herself. What a selfish, vile girl." said Abasi with disgust. He looked at me and said, "Why is your head down, soul reaper. Are you ashamed of yourself for being related to such filthy-"

He stops as a massive wall of spiritual pressure slams into him. "What is this intense pressure I feel?" He says, bending to his knees.

I smirk. "Amazing. The way you were talking made it seem as if you had fought powerful foes before. I thought you could handle it." I look up. "but let me tell you this. All of my life, people I have gotten too close to have been killed or taken away. Up until now, I had no idea that my family was still alive. Now that I know that Chameleon is my sister," I raise my sword and point it at a now gasping Abasi, "I will not allow anyone to harm her!" I shout, causing my spiritual pressure to skyrocket. I then lower it and say, "Now pick up your sword, so I can kill you."

Abasi slowly rose to his feet and raised his sword. "You don't stand a chance. My blade has the ability to see what you're next move is using your spiritual pressure." He said, smiling. "This fight was over from the start."

"The block this." I say. Then I swing my sword and send all 10 of Ikazuchiryu's blade segments flying at him at once. He only manages to block 7 of them. The other 3, however, spun around and hit their mark, slicing his legs and sword arm. "Impossible…how could you….." he said, lowering to his knees again.

I walk up to him after rejoining my blade. "Ikazuchiryu and I have an agreement with each other, you see. I don't control the blades, he does. As such, I control the blade only in it's sword form. In order to accurately predict my attack, you would have to read my Zanpakto's spiritual pressure not mine." I said. "How ironic. Wasn't it you that said that this battle was over from the start? I guess you were right." I said as I raised my blade. "looks like I won." I then slashed him across the chest.


	14. aten vs byakuya kuchiki

This chapter will be done from the point of view of Byakuya Kuchiki .

I look over to observe the young 3rd seat, Kenshi I believe was his name, cutting down his foe. The boy clearly had talent, and judging from his spiritual pressure, he could easily have achieved bankai. I turn towards my opponent. He is observing the fight as well.

"Humph…..that fool. He always used to consider himself part of our group when we were kids. He didn't even realize that I was the only one who even noticed him." Said the priest.

I look at him with little interest. "And you are?" I ask.

"Forgive my manners. My name is Aten. I am also the 3rd strongest of Lord Zin's priests. And who might you be, soul reaper?" he says.

"I am the Captain of Squad 6, Byakuya Kuchiki." I say. "I do not wish to prolong this fight. I know already that I am far too strong for you to be any threat to me. I will not even have to use my full power."I turn away, uninterested. "I do not want to waste time on weaklings like you"

I jump to the side as something streaks by me. I turn around to see Aten holding a large bow aimed at me.

"That was a warning shot, Captain, but I will tell you now that I will not be so polite next time. As weak as you think I am, I will have you know that I am strong enough that the Goddess that I serve has personally recognized me as her third in command. I don't expect you to know just what that means, but I can at least show you." Says Aten.

Aten pulls back the string of his bow with one finger, and an arrow appears, already nocked on the string. He then places three more fingers on the string and three more arrows appear. He unleashes them, and I simply block them.

"Is that it?" I ask. "You expect to kill me using a bow that simply fires up to four arrows at once? Your foolishness is matched only by your arrogance." I draw my sword. "if you wish for me to kill you, then so be it." I hold the blade in front of me.

"Scatter, Senbonsakura."

My blade dissolves into a cloud of flower petal shaped blades. They shift through the air and fly at my opponent.

"Flower petals?" Says Aten. "Is this some sort of joke. You actually expect to harm me, don't you." He aims an arrow at me. "You were surprisingly easy to kill. Goodbye, Byakuya Kuchiki." He fires his arrow. I swing my hilt, and the petals fly in front of the arrow. The arrow is soon consumed and destroyed by the blades.

"Wh…what? Impossible!" shouts Aten in astonishment.

My blades continue towards him. One approaches his face and cuts it. Almost instantly, he disappears and appears several feet away.

"Interesting. I guess I should have expected as much from a Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads." He holds his bow out in front of him, as if to block.

"How is it you were able to avoid my attack? You moved at quiet an impressive speed for only a human. You are not a soul reaper, so it cannot be flash step." I inquire.

"I see. It is called God-Step. You see, we priests don't run directly off of our own spiritual pressure. The weapons that we possess are blessings from our gods. As such, they run off of their spiritual pressure, not ours, as do most of our powers.

He shakes his bow and two blades slide from the top. "As such, we are able to keep up with soul reapers like you." Now observe. This is the true power of my weapon.

He pulls back the string, and then he fires. Unlike last time, however, the arrows seemed to flow out of his bow in a constant stream. I dodged, but only barely.

"I see that holding back was a mistake." I said. "I will finish you with the next move." I hold my sword out in front upside down, and then drop it. It slowly dissolves into the ground with a ripple.

"Bankai. Senbonsakura Kageyoshi."

Many large blades raise from the ground, and then dissolve into the same blades as before. This time however, the number of blade has increased to hundreds of thousands. They swirl and twist toward my opponent.

"Now do you see the true gap in power between soul reaper and priest? If not, I will demonstrate to you what a soul reaper's bankai is like."

"Tch, you are so convinced that you can win. Observe the real power that is possessed by our weapons." Says Aten. He aims his bow to the sky. As he pulls back his bow, a large white arrow forms. "Celestial Technique: Judgment." He fires the arrow to the sky. As it reaches the peak of its arch, it glows and bursts into thousands of arrows.

I raise my hand in front of myself, and my bankai flies in front of me. With my other hand I direct a portion of my bankai to intercept the arrows. As the two forces collide, the arrows split into two. I manage to redirect the arrows away from me.

"I must admit, your technique is quite intriguing. An attack that attacks thousands of times all at once, all from above."

"That is not the only ability my arrows possess. Every time they are struck, they split in two. As such, with a technique such as this, they are being struck at an incredible pace. The arrows rapidly split over and over again, resulting in an almost infinite number of attacks." Said Aten with a smirk.

"You seem convinced that that technique alone can kill me. If so, then you are far more foolish then I originally thought." I say.

"Hehehe, you Kuchikis are all the same. An arrogant clan, not caring for others. It was one of your own that killed my father. He was just as, if not more, arrogant than you are. You soul reapers disgust me."

"I see now that you are a long enemy of my family. I have taken it upon myself to personally kill all enemies of my clan." I gather Senbonsakura Kageyoshi around myself. "So, I will show you a technique that I have only recently discovered."

I make my bankai start to swirl around us until a dome forms. The blades disappear. Thousands of pink swords start to form around us in a tall swirling dome of blades.

"What is this?" shouts Aten.

"Senkei: Senbonsakura Kageyoshi."

"In this form, I have abandoned all defense on order to greatly increase the attacking power of my strikes." A blade flies down and lands in my hand. "You have the honor of being the first to experience this form. Now perish beneath my blade."

I charge forth and swing. He blocks, then appears behind me and swings his bladed bow. His bladed meets another one from the dome. It had flown down at my command to intercept his attack. I swing my hand and another blade buries its self in Aten's side.

"N…No…" he says while coughing up blood. "I'm sorry Chameleon. I couldn't save you from the soul reapers." He said.

"Enough of this foolishness." I send three more blades into him and finish him off. I turn and walk away. "It is finished. Victory is mine."

Suddenly, I hear the sound of something flying through the air, then I feel a sharp pain in my side. I look down to see an arrow protruding from my side. Pain washes through me as I fall to my knees. I manage to look and see Aten's body holding his bow. His fingers are lying on the bow in a firing position. He had managed to fire one last shot before he died.

"This arrow, is it poison? I…I feel myself getting weaker. How could I let myself grow so careless? Aghhh!" I fall to my knees and everything goes black.


	15. the end is here

Chapter: 14 The final battle

As the fight around me still rages, on I notice that my opponent was Zin, the man possessed by Sekmet. Kenpachi had won his battle and so had Kuchiki. As they fell to ground, I looked at Sekmet.

He readies his sword as I hold my scythes, ready for battle. I notice that Kurotsuchi was keeping a close eye on me. As I looked over, I saw a red beam hit Kurotsuchi in the left arm, taking it clear off. The impact sent him flying.

"You Bastard!" I yelled running towards him predicting his first move.

As I jumped up to dodge the downward swing, I took my right hand and cut up his right side of his face, taking out his right eye. I landed behind him.

"You little brat! I should have killed you and not trusted your mother." he said, swinging wildly at me.

He managed to cut me in three places, the places where my masked held together. As I took my last breath of clean air, I started to fight the poison from slowly entering my body.

"Chameleon, I am coming! Havik, make sure everybody that has battled is together.

I look over to see Kenshi running toward me.

"It looks like you will die here." I said, predicting the last move, which was the beam.

"Kengo, normal sword form."

"Milady!"

I got hit with the beam and was sent flying into Kenshi.

"Chameleon you... you have a hole in your upper chest!"

"I will be fine but I..."

She never got to finish the sentence. I felt my grip tighten on my sword.

"What a waste of flesh." a voice came.

I sent blades flying as I made sure Chameleon was covered up in my jacket. When I turned, I saw him fighting the many blades that were swirling around him. He was struggling, because he had been hit a few times already.

"I will not let you hurt my sister." growling out.

My spiritual pressure rose to a level at which Zin was brought to his knees.

"How on earth..." he gasped, "...is this kid exerting such massive spiritual pressure?"

My sight blurs as I black out. I wake up in an elaborate Manor. The walls where adorned by various sculptures of dragons. Some seemed to be dancing across the sky. This was the world of my zanpakuto.

The door opened and a middle-aged man with trailing gray hair reaching to his knees. He wore the outfit of a shogun, and had armor around his waist. He came in and sat down.

"Hello, Kenshi."

I quickly get up and bow to Ikazuchiryu out of respect.

"It's good to see you my old friend." I say.

"I understand that your company has run into some serious trouble, and that you are the only one who can fight at the current time. Am I correct?" he said calmly.

I look at him in shock. "Yes, but I fear that my enemy is too strong. Chameleon is hurt and she needs immediate help. Please, you know I have proven myself more than enough."

He stared me down. "Indeed you have, Kenshi Sato. Listen to your heart now, and hear my call." The world around me goes black, and I start to rush toward a bright light. "Repeat these words so that all may tremble before them." I enter the light.

`I open my eyes to see that I am back in the middle with my fight with Zin. I feel the energy well up inside me and my spiritual pressure intensifies as my sword reforms and I drive it into the ground. I twist the sword at the hilt and declare aloud,

"Bankai!"

I am enveloped in an enormous dome of spinning lightning that blinds those around me. As the lightning dissipates, it reveals my Bankai form. I am now dressed in a silver set of Samurai armor, with white gloves with a dragon pattern on them. On my head rests a white helm in the shape of a dragon's head. My blade has changed, too. The hilt has four long, lightning bolt-shaped blades around it. The sword itself is streaming out of the hilt in the form of energy. The energy forms into exactly 100 long, silver katana blades, linked together to form a gigantic dragon. I look at Zin, who has been taken aback by all of this.

"Ikazuchiryu no Ranbu!" (Wild dance of the Lightning Dragon)

He grits his teeth. "To think that a child such as yourself could achieve Bankai so early, it's unheard of!" he says, "No matter, you will not survive this next attack anyway."

With that, Zin smashed on his gong with enough force to blow away most of the sand around him. I saw the energy wave coming, and I swung my hilt to guide the dragon into the attack. The two forces collided with a deafening howl.

After the smoke from the explosion cleared, the dragon still stood hovering in midair, before falling apart into the sand. "No!" I shouted, shocked. "Impossible!" I hung my head in defeat.

"Ahahahaha!" Laughed Zin. "How pathetic. Humph, some Bankai! Too bad I broke your little toy. Hahaha!" He continued. He lifted his gong, which now had four large blades coming out of it. "Now it's time to die, soul reaper!" He threw the massive, heavy shuriken.

Just before the gong reached me, four blades rose from the sand and blocked the spinning razor from hitting me. The gong returned to its owner's hand. "What the hell!?" Shouted Zin.

I smirked and looked up. "Wow, you're dumber than you look." I raised my hilt and all 100 blades rose from the sand and flew in the air around me. "You should have figured out by now that a soul reaper's Bankai is just a more powerful version of their Shikai. Breaking it was the worst thing you could have done. Now behold, Ikazuchiryu no Ranbu's true form!" The blades all pointed at Zin.

It was over in an instant. In the blink of an eye, Zin, the Head of the priests of Sehkmet, was cut down one hundred times over. He fell dead at my feet.

I looked down at his corpse and sighed as I sheathed my sword. "Good riddens to bad rubbish." As I turned to attend to Chameleon, I felt a sharp pain in my side as a knife flew through the air, leaving a huge gash in my side. I looked back to see that Zin's corpse still have enough life left in it to throw one last attack.

"Damn you!" I grunted before I blacked out.

I woke up to the sound of wheezing and the sight of Kenshi falling to the ground.

I quickly get up to see everybody by me, and Havik is looking over them. Running towards Kenshi, I notice that he has sustained some minor injuries, but also had a huge gash in his side.

"Kengo, pick everybody up. We are going back." I Rattled out, picking up Kenshi and putting him on my back. A door appears out of nowhere, and we walked toward it.

As Kengo takes the rest of the injured soul reapers in, I felt my strength slowly draining because of the lack of air. It was taking a severe toll on my lungs. As I reached the end I notice that Captain Unohana had some of her squad members take the captains in for treatment.

"I...Isane... take... Kenshi."

Isane takes Kenshi and rushes off to the barracks.

"Chameleon..." came the soft voice.

"Havik... stay... by... Kenshi." I said passing out.

"Milady... Milady." was the last thing I heard as soft hands caught me.


End file.
